Finding Love again
by LEH99223
Summary: This is about Octavia finding love again after Lincoln passed.
1. Chapter 1 (Octavia)

**It's been a few weeks since Ilian decided to blow up the only thing that will help us survive the radiation. Thank god Abby and Raven are trying to make everyone into a Nightblood so that we can all survive this, but if that doesn't work then we are so fucked. I'm still healing thanks to Echo for stabbing me in the gut; good thing Clarke knows how to stitch people up really well. Nilyah has taken it upon her self to help me heal better and get my strength back up. Which I have to thank her for but at the same time I think I might be developing some feelings for her; which scares the shit out of me because Lincoln has always been my home. But maybe I can find a home in her; I'll have to see how things play out. We might be dead before I can even know what my feels are for her. Besides Clarke, Nilyah is the only other person that knows my secret; I don't think telling anyone that I'm pregnant is such a good idea since the world is most likely going to end soon anyway.**

 **"Clarke would like to see you. She wants to make sure you are doing well.", Nilyah said to me as she came over to me with a smile on her face.**

 **"She saw me like an hour ago, I don't think anything has changed in an hour.", I said to her sounding a little annoyed that Clarke was basically babysitting me.**

 **"As your people say do not shoot the messenger.", Nilyah said to me with a giggle to her voice. I regret the day I taught her that saying.**

 **"Shut up.", I said to her playfully as I shoved her shoulder a little as I started to walk away from her to go see Clarke.**

 **"Octavia?", Nilyah said to me before I walked out the door.**

 **"Yes.", I said to her as I turned around a little to face her.**

 **"Do not be mad at Clarke, she is just looking out for you and the baby.", Nilyah said to me.**

 **"I'm not mad at her, I'm just tired of people babysitting me is all. I know she cares. I'll see you later.", I said to her with a smile on my face as I headed to go see Clarke in the med bay.**

 **"There you are, I figured Nilyah didn't tell you, or she did and you ignored her.", Clarke said to me with a grin on her face.**

 **"I was tempted to ignore her. But I also know that if I did you would have found me anyway.", I said to her with a smirk on my face.**

 **"Yeah I would. Mom wanted an update on you, and before you ask no I didn't tell her about the you know what.", Clarke said to me as I almost started to panic.**

 **"Thank you, has she found a way to make us all into Nightbloods?". I asked Clarke as she started to look over me.**

 **"She has an idea, she wants me to go there to help her with it to see if it works before we actually tell anyone what it is.", Clarke said to me.**

 **"That's a start though.", I said to Clarke as she looked over my scar.**

 **"Since no one is here or due to be here, want me to do a sonogram?", Clarke asked me with a small smile on my face.**

 **"Not yet, maybe later. I would like Nilyah to be here if I decide to do that. You two ground me and I think I'm going to be a little emotional with that.", I said to Clarke with a smile of my own.**

 **"Your choice, I'll be here later. Go do whatever it is you do during the day.", Clarke said to me with a laugh to her voice as I jumped off the table. I hated being on bed rest so to be in a bed for something other then sleeping I hate.**

 **"Maybe I'll see you later.", I said to her as I left the medical bay. As I walked down the hallway I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that I bumped into someone.**

 **"You okay there Octavia?", Harper asked me as I got out of my own thoughts and realized I bumped into her.**

 **"Yeah I'm fine just lost in my own thoughts. How are you doing?", I said then asked Harper, not really caring but wanting to be polite to her.**

 **"I'm doing good. Does Clarke need any help in the medical bay?", She said then asked me.**

 **"It didn't seem to busy in there but I'm sure she can find something for you to do.", I said to her as I headed back to my room.**

 **"You could have been a little more pleasant with Harper.", Nilyah said to me as she came up behind me and almost made me shit my pants.**

 **"First of all we need to get you a bell so you can't sneak up on people. Two you shouldn't be spying on me or telling me what to do. I owe nothing to these people I don't even like half of them. I tolerate them at best.", I said to Nilyah as she followed me into my room.**

 **"You feeling well? You never have an attitude with me.", Nilyah asked me as I sat on my bed.**

 **"Sorry I'm just worried about things. I didn't mean to take it out on you.", I said to her realizing that I was being rude to her for no reason.**

 **"I know Octavia, I am here for you for anything you may need.", Nilyah said to me as she sat down next to me and I leaned my head on her shoulder.**

 **"Thank you. I'm just worried about people finding out about me being pregnant. Like my brother and then he's going to be up my ass like he has been since I've been born.", I said to her as she started playing with my hair.**

 **"You know he is only looking out for you. He is your big brother and he swore to your mother that he would always protect you. Even though I know you do not need protection, he is just doing what he thinks is right.", Nilyah said to me as we cuddled on my bed as I laid on her chest.**

 **"I know all this and I do appreciate that he's looking out for me but I'm not a little kid anymore. Being on the ground has made me grow up a lot. I can take care of my self better then he can take care of me. Plus I'm still pissed at him for siding with Pike and getting Lincoln killed. That's going to take some time to forgive him.", I said to her.**

 **"I know, only time will heal that.", Nilyah said to me as I got comfortable being in her arms as I slowly started to drift to sleep. "Go to sleep, I will wake you in an hour.", Nilyah said to me as she draped a blanket over us as I started to drift off to sleep.**

 **"Later will you go with me to see Clarke about the baby?", I asked Nilyah in a sleep voice just as I was about to fall asleep.**

 **"If that is what you want then yes I will go with you.", Nilyah said to me just as I fell asleep cuddling next to her. I have no idea how long I have been sleeping for but it seems like more then just an hour, like Nilyah said she would wake me.**

 **"Octavia, we should get up.", Nilyah said in a gentle voice to wake me. I guess she must have falling asleep herself.**

 **"I'm up I just don't want to move.", I said to her as I snuggled into her neck more.**

 **"As much as I am enjoying this we have to see Clarke about the baby remember.", Nilyah said to me as she kissed my forehead.**

 **"Ugh I just want to stay like this for forever. No one to bother us.", I mumbled into her neck which got her to giggle at my child like behavior.**

 **"You are being a child, Octavia.", she said to me as I groaned into her neck.**

 **"Shut up, okay I'm ready lets go.", I said to her as I stretched and got up out of bed.**

 **"Are you nervous?", Nilyah asked me before we reached the med bay.**

 **"A little, but you'll be there holding my hand right?", I asked her with a sheepish look on my face.**

 **"If that is what you need then yes I will hold your hand the whole time.", She said to me with a smile on her face.**

 **"Thank you.", I said to her as we entered the med bay.**

 **"Just in time, I saw my last patient just a minute ago. Let's take a look at that baby of yours.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face as I sat down on one of the beds; so she could do the sonogram.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Octavia)

**"Do you want to do this at another time? You look really nervous.", Clarke asked me as I laid down on the examining table.**

 **"No I need to do this now or I will never do it. You'll be with me the whole time right?", I said to Clarke then asked her and Nilyah as I grabbed Nilyah's hand.**

 **"We will, we got your back O.", Clarke said to me with a reassuring smile on her face.**

 **"Every step of the way.", Nilyah said to me as she squeezed my hand as Clarke started the sonogram machine; as I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to know what emotions would come out of seeing the baby for the first time.**

 **"Heartbeat sounds great. Open your eyes Octavia, you don't want to miss this.", Clarke said to me as I heard the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. I am so afraid to open my eyes right now. I have so many emotions already and I can only hear the heartbeat.**

 **"Open those eyes that I can get lost in. You should see your baby.", I heard Nilyah say to me as she started to play with my hair. I turned my head to her voice and opened my eyes that had tears in them to look at her. "You should look over there. The view is even better.", Nilyah said to me with a small smile on her face.**

 **"I kind of like this view. Clarke?", I said to Nilyah then to Clarke without turning my head to her.**

 **"I'm here O, but you really should take a look at your baby. I mean it is a blob but it's a pretty good looking blob.", Clarke said to me in a joking tone trying to get me to laugh instead of crying.**

 **"Hey Clarke I was wondering if you could…Oh shit I didn't mean to interrupt.", I heard Raven's voice coming closer. I instantly shot up and put my shirt back down and was about to head to the door before a soft hand held me in place.**

 **"She already saw what was on the screen. You might as well just tell her. She's not going to tell anyone, O.", Clarke said to me as I felt Nilyah come closer to me to ground me.**

 **"I can leave and forget I saw anything. I'm really good at that.", Raven said to me with guilt in her eyes.**

 **"Octavia, you need more then just Clarke and I knowing about this.", Nilyah said to me so that only I could hear her.**

 **"I don't need more people knowing. Then my brother will find out and I will not have him fucking following me everywhere to make sure I'm okay. This is exactly why I didn't want to do this.", I said to them as I started to cry harder.**

 **"O the baby needed to be checked on. Everything you do from now on is about both of you. I can't tell if the baby is doing well if I can't check up on you.", Clarke said to me trying to make me feel better, but it's only making me ever more angrier.**

 **"Don't tell me what I fucking need to do Clarke. I know it's not just about me. It hasn't been just about me since we landed and I fell in love with Lincoln. You don't think I want to protect my child? You don't think I want him here to help me? To hold me when I'm scared shitless that I'm going to be a mother. I grew up in the fucking floor of a space ship with a brother who basically raised me. My mother wasn't the best role model, she kept me hidden for 16 fucking years and had my big brother protect me all my life. How am I supposed to raise a child in a world that wasn't meant for me? A world that could fucking end the moment he or she is born. Tell me Clarke how am I supposed to feel please fucking enlighten me so I can start feeling that way. Raven you have any ideas on how I'm supposed to feel? How about you Nilyah?", I screamed at them. Every emotion that I have been feeling since Lincoln passed just decided to surface again. As I looked at their stunned faces I collapsed to the floor in a heaping sob of a mess.**

 **"I have you. You are not alone in this Octavia. I will not let you raise this baby on your own.", Nilyah said to me as she grabbed me and held me close as I cried into her chest.**

 **"And you have me, I will babysit any time you need me too. Even over night so you can get some sleep. You are going to be an amazing mother, O. This baby is going to be so loved by you; you are going to love him or her for both you and Lincoln. I know having us is different then having someone you love help you, but we are here and we are not going anywhere.", Clarke said to me as she hugged the other side of me.**

 **"You have me as well, I may have found this out by accident. But the 100 we're family and we stick together no matter what. I agree with Clarke you're going to be an amazing mother, O.", I hear Raven say. I guess she moved closer without me realizing it. As I was sobbing into Nilyah's arms I grabbed Clarke and Raven's hand an understanding between the three of us that I believed that they would be there for me. After what seemed like hours I finally calmed down and stopped sobbing.**

 **"You should see the baby.", Nilyah said to me with a small smile on her face as she wiped the tears off my face.**

 **"The three of you just stay please.", I said to them as they nodded their heads to agree with staying in the room.**

 **"Lets get you back on the table so we can look at that baby of yours.", Clarke said to me as they helped me up and I walked over to the exam table.**

 **"I didn't mean to scream at you three before. Call it hormones or whatever but I just get tired of hearing how I should feel.", I said to them before I laid on the table.**

 **"No need to apologize, we all have a breaking point.", Clarke said to me with sadness in her eyes. I knew what she was referring too although Clarke her self has yet to full grieve Lexa.**

 **"You haven't had one yet, you really should. I already feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders.", I said to Clarke as I took her hand into mine.**

 **"There will be a time for me to fall apart and to grieve Lexa. But for now I need to save both of our people before I can do that. Just promise the three of you will be there when I do?", Clarke asked us.**

 **"Of course.", I spoke for the three of us as Nilyah and Raven nodded their heads to agree with me.**

 **"Okay, right lets take a look at baby Blake.", Clarke said with a smile on her face as she lifted my shirt again and started the sonogram machine.**

 **"That's my baby?", I asked as I looked at the screen and saw the life that was growing inside me. "You're right it does look like a blob.", I said to Clarke which got all four of us to laugh.**

 **"Yup and it will for a little while.", Clarke said after we all stopped laughing.**

 **"Thank you for sharing this moment with me.", I said to each of them as I looked into their eyes to show them that I really did appreciate it.**

 **"You're welcome.", Clarke spoke for the three of them.**

 **"So we can we all agree I'm going to be the fun Aunt?", Raven said which got us all to start laughing again.**

 **"No way Reyes that's my job. You can be the boring tech Aunt.", Clarke said as she lightly pushed Raven's shoulder.**

 **"What? No Griffin, I'm totally the more fun out of the two of us. You can teach the kid how to patch people up. Or start a war either one. But I'm going to be teaching the kid all the fun shit to do.", Raven said to Clarke faking being hurt by her words.**

 **"What fun are you going to teach them? How to build a bomb? Oh wait no I know, you're going to teach them to be annoying.", Clarke said with a smirk on her face.**

 **"Hey knowing how to build a bomb is useful okay. And no there's other things I can teach them that's fun.", Raven said as she stuck her tongue out at Clarke.**

 **"Okay hell no to teaching my kid how to build a bomb. That's like the worst thing to teach a kid. It's in the parent hand book, geez even I know that's a bad idea.", I said to them.**

 **"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to teach the kid to blow anything important up. We'll go deep into the woods and blow a tree up or something. It's harmless fun.", Raven said to me still trying to win this banter.**

 **"I said no Reyes. With my luck you two will end up blowing each other's legs off. Or worse you'll end up hitting a village accidently.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice.**

 **"Joy killers.", Raven said which got us to all laugh. Times like these make me realize that maybe I can do this. I can raise a child with my two best friends and maybe one day my girlfriend by my side. I know these three would go to the ends of the earth for me and that is something I will always cherish. As I would go to the ends of the earth for them.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Octavia)

**It's been a few months since that day that I broke down. I am now almost six months pregnant and as big as a balloon. Abby and Raven weren't able to get the Nightblood ready in time. We found a bunker but the only problem was that it wouldn't have fit all of us. So in Grounder fashion we had a last conclave to figure out who would survive in the bunker together. I was the only one that had combat training and even though I was four months pregnant at the time I needed to do what I needed to do in order to win so that we all could become one Clan to survive. I had some help thanks to Roan who lost his life trying to help me win. But I did win and I became the new Commander of everyone. We needed to choose 100 people from each Clan; which we ended up doing. Raven, Bellamy, Murphy, Emori, Echo, Monty, and Harper ended up going up in space again when they tried to get Raven back from the Island; they wouldn't have made it back so they decided to go back up. Clarke was with them too but she decided to help them from earth and ended up getting caught in Primfaya, but luckily the Nightblood she injected her self with actually worked and she's been living up on the ground by her self for the last couple of months. We still have radioactivity so I have been talking to her every now and then. I had to tell Abby about the baby since I needed someone to check on us since Clarke wasn't able too anymore. Niylah, what can I say about her? Her and Indra have been my rocks these last few months with getting everyone under control. Her and I have been getting really close lately, she looks out for the baby and me as well. She makes sure I eat when I'm supposed to and makes sure I get sleep as well. I'm currently sitting in the Commander's room trying to figure out how I can get the Clans to stop fighting all the time. It's starting to get me a little stressed.**

 **"** **Octavia, you need to relax.", Niylah said to me as she came into the room with some food for her and I. I know she cares but telling me that I need to calm down or relax doesn't help the matter. If anything it gets me more stressed.**

 **"** **I know, I'm trying what do you have there?", I said to her then asked her noticing that she had a huge pile of food on the plate.**

 **"** **Some fruit for you. I know you already ate lunch but I also know you get hungry right about this time. So I thought a snack would help.", Niylah said to me with a smile on her face as she placed the plate of food in front of me, as she sat down next to it and looked at me with a smile on her face.**

 **"** **You're the best, thank you. So how's it going out there? Is everyone still fighting?", I asked Niylah as we both started picking at the fruit.**

 **"** **Yes, but right now you do not have to think about that. Indra and Kane are handling it. You need to take a nap and relax, I do not need anything happening to you or the baby.", Niylah said to me as she placed her hand on my extended stomach. I love when she does that, makes me realize she's in this with me. I placed my hand over hers and gave her a smile as she smiled down at me.**

 **"** **I know, I know. I just feel like every time I close my eyes I get woken up for something stupid.", I said to Niylah with an eye roll.**

 **"** **Take a nap, I will not let anyone wake you up unless it is necessary. Go sleep on the couch I will be right here.", Niylah said to me as I got up and stood in between her legs, as her hands went to my hips.**

 **"** **Join me? I could really use you holding me right now.", I said to her with a shy smile on my face. Even after all these months I still get shy when I ask her to hold me; or to just be with me in general.**

 **"** **Of course.", She said to me as we walked over to the couch. She laid down first and then I laid down with my back facing her knowing that she likes to put her hand on my stomach when we cuddle or sleep for that matter. "Relax, I will be here the whole time.", she whispered to me as she started rubbing small circles on my stomach to get me to fall asleep.**

 **"** **Octavia, you need to come out here and help with some of the clans.", I heard Kane say as he walked into my office.**

 **"** **Kane she is sleeping. She has not slept in a while; her and the baby need this. Can Indra help you until Octavia is awake?", I heard Niylah asked Kane. I'm trying to pretend to sleep so that I can relax a little more. My body needs it and so does the baby.**

 **"** **We need her though they aren't listening to us as much as they would listen to her.", Kane argued with Niylah.**

 **"** **Kane she is pregnant, she needs to rest. I am not letting her get stressed out.", Niylah said to him with anger in her voice.**

 **"** **I know and trust me I wouldn't come in here if I didn't think we needed her. But we do.", Kane argued back.**

 **"** **Kane keep them occupied until I get up and function.", I said to him without opening my eyes.**

 **"** **We'll try to keep them as occupied as possible.", Kane said before he left.**

 **"** **O, you need to relax. I will not let anything happen to you or the baby.", Niylah said to me as she held onto me tighter so that I wouldn't get up.**

 **"** **Kane and Indra wouldn't either, they listen to me Ni I have to talk to them and get them to stop fighting. I'll come right back and sleep more once they are done fighting.", I said to her as I faced her and tucked her hair behind her ear.**

 **"** **I just worry about you.", Niylah said to me with fear in her eyes.**

 **"** **I'll be fine and so will the baby I promise.", I said to her as I leaned in and kissed her. Which got her to smile a little. "Let's go shut some people up.", I said to her as we both got up from the couch and headed out of the Commanders room to see who was fighting with who this time.**

 **"** **I have no idea what started the fight but I'm sure it was something stupid.", Miller said to me as he walked up to me.**

 **"** **Great just what I need.", I said to him as he gave me a small sympathetic smile. "What's going on here?", I asked the two kids from different Clans that were fighting with each other.**

 **"** **He started it. He was talking badly about my Clan.", one of the kids, who's name I believe is Corbin, said to me as friends of his were holding him back.**

 **"** **We are all one Clan here. If you cannot act like one Clan then we have an issue. Either fall in line or suffer the consequences. I literally do not want to come back out her for another stupid fight do I make my self clear?", I said then said to the boys.**

 **"** **Why would we listen to you? It's not like you can fight us.", the other kid said to me. Which dude come on I'm a pregnant hormonal woman do not mess with me right now; stupid idiot.**

 **"** **What did you just say?", I asked him as I grab him and put a blade to his throat.**

 **"** **Wrong move.", Is all he said to me before I could even react to his move he ended up elbowing me in the stomach.**

 **"** **Octavia.", Niylah said to me as she ran over to me before I hit the floor; then next thing I know Indra is beating the kid.**

 **"** **Indra enough.", I said to her out of breath as Nilyah was holding me up.**

 **"** **No one gets away with hurting you or the baby.", Indra said as she landed one more punch to the kid's mouth before he was taken away from her.**

 **"** **We have to get you to Abby.", Kane said to me as he tried to help Niylah hold me.**

 **"** **Get off of her I can take her to Abby. This is why I did not want her to come out here. Figure out a way to keep them in line until the baby is born.", Niylah said to Kane before we walked off.**

 **"** **Seeing you get angry was kind of a turn on.", I said to Niylah out of breath as she laughed at my comment.**

 **"** **I will try and remember that. Right now we need to make sure you and the baby are okay.", Niylah said as we walked into the medical bay.**

 **"** **What happened?", Abby asked as her and Jackson ran over to us.**

 **"** **Some idiots were fighting, I got caught in the middle of it. One of the kids elbowed me in the stomach.", I said to Abby as her and Niylah were helping me onto the bed.**

 **"** **I thought Kane and Indra were handling everyone until after the baby was born?", Abby asked me as she started to hook me and the baby up to machines.**

 **"** **They were supposed to be but miss stubborn here decided to step in because Kane asked her too.", Niylah said to Abby with a disappointing look on her face.**

 **"** **Sorry.", I said to her knowing she was worried about the baby and I.**

 **"** **We'll let's get you checked out.", Abby said as she started up the sonogram machine. "No internal bleeding so that's a good sign. I would like to keep you here over night to make sure nothing develops. As long as nothing pops up you can leave tomorrow morning.", Abby said to me as I pouted.**

 **"** **This sucks I hate sitting here.", I said to them.**

 **"** **It's better then something happening.", Niylah said to me.**

 **"** **I really am sorry for worrying you. I didn't think before I did what I did. Sometimes I forget I'm pregnant and I shouldn't do things.", I said to Niylah when I noticed she had tears in her eyes.**

 **"** **I know, just please do not scare me like that again. All I saw was you and the baby getting seriously hurt.", Niylah said to me as she kissed my extended stomach then my lips.**

 **"** **We're good though, we're tough.", I said to her as I took her hand in mine and placed it on my stomach.**

 **"** **That you are.", She said to me as she kissed my forehead. "I have to go help Kane and Indra. I'll be back shortly.", Niylah said to me before she kissed me and my extended stomach before leaving.**

 **It feels like it's been hours since Niylah brought me to the med bay. I've been bored out of my mind with just sitting here. Though the last half hour or so I've been having pain in my side, which I am not liking at the moment. Abby's keeping a close eye on my self and the baby; I just hope I'm not going into labor early.**

 **"** **Let's check you two again.", Abby said as she came over to me.**

 **"** **Where's Niylah? Have you heard anything from anyone?", I asked her as she started the sonogram machine up.**

 **"** **I haven't heard anything I'm sure she's helping Kane and Indra. Or she's lecturing them on the letting you get hurt.", Abby said which got the two of us to chuckle.**

 **"** **I'm thinking the lecturing part is the right choice.", I said to Abby as she made a face while looking at the sonogram machine. "What's wrong?", I asked Abby as she turned to one of the kids who helps her in the med bay.**

 **"** **I need to go get Niylah.", Abby said to the kid. I'm not liking her facial expression at all. "I know what I'm about to say it going to scare you but you have to try and stay calm.", Abby said to me.**

 **"** **Abby just tell me, you're freaking me out.", I said to her as I started to panic.**

 **"** **You're going into premature labor.", Abby said to me as I started to panic even more.**

 **"** **Can you stop it?", I asked Abby as my eyes started to tear up.**

 **"** **We don't have any of the drugs we need. When we landed here no one was pregnant we didn't take all the medicine. Just what we thought would be useful. We should have brought everything.", Abby said to me as Niylah ran into the med bay.**

 **"** **So I have to have the baby early? Are they going to survive this?", I asked Abby with fear in my voice.**

 **"** **We have everything we need for a preemie I made sure of that when I found out you were pregnant. I had Raven make some things we needed before everything went down with Praimfaya. We can get through this together I promise.", Abby said to me as I clung onto Niylah as I started to cry; fearing that I was going to loose the only link to Lincoln I have.**

 **"** **Hey look at me.", Niylah said to me as she looked at me straight in the eyes. "We can do this, you two are strong.", Niylah said to me as she kissed my lips. "Abby stay with her please, I will be right back.", Niylah said to me with fury in her eyes. I know she's going to kill those two boys; thinking they caused this. But that's not Nilyah she's not a killer.**

 **"** **Ni, don't do it. They aren't worth it, please just stay with me, with us.", I said to Niylah with a plea to my voice. I can't have her go on a killing rampage while I'm about to give birth.**

 **"** **I'm not going to kill them, Indra is.", Niylah said as we heard a commotion coming from the hallway as Indra stormed out of the med bay. I didn't even see her standing in the doorway. I was too focused on going into premature labor.**

 **"** **I'll get her ready for labor, you go calm everyone down. I'll have Jackson get you when she's ready.", Abby said to Niylah.**

 **"** **I'll be right back, I love you.", Niylah said to me for the first time since we started this whole thing.**

 **"** **Hurry please.", I said to her not knowing that I could say those words back to her. I know she doesn't expect me to say anything back; she knows I love her without saying the actual words.**

 **"** **Keep her safe please.", Niylah said to Abby who nodded her head to agree.**

 **"** **So this is happening?", I asked Abby as tears started to pool in my eyes.**

 **"** **It is, but we are going to make sure everything goes to plan. The baby is in good heath for 26 weeks but there is going to be some issues he or she is going to over come. It's going to be a long road ahead, I'm not going to lie some preemies don't make it past 24 hours. But if we can get him or her passed the 48 hours there's hope for survival.", Abby said to me as I nodded my head in understanding. "I am going to make sure that we do everything in our power to keep him or her alive. Do you and Niylah have names picked out?", Abby asked me.**

 **"** **We do but we don't want to tell anyone until we know for sure if we are having a boy or girl. We are also going to introduce them to the clan like grounders would. Since they are half grounder. We want them to know Lincoln and where he came from. Niylah grew up with his family so she knows a lot about him.", I said to Abby with a small smile on my face.**

 **"** **Good, they'll be loved by many that's for sure.", Abby said with a smile of her own.**

 **"** **Thank you for everything you've done for me since we got to Earth.", I said to Abby as Niylah came back into the med bay.**

 **"** **You're welcome.", Abby said.**

 **"** **Everything okay?", I asked Niylah as she took my hand.**

 **"** **Don't worry about out there. Just focus on getting our little one into the world.", Niylah said to me as she kissed my lips.**

 **"** **I'm scared.", I said to her as I started to tear again.**

 **"** **I know I am too. But we can do this, together. I'm right here and I am not going anywhere.", Niylah said to me as she rubbed my extended stomach.**


End file.
